


As Sweet As You

by just_dream



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: He just wants to make Mika happy, M/M, Valentine's date, shu blushing a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_dream/pseuds/just_dream
Summary: ‘I need to do something that will make him the happiest man on earth’ Shu thought. After a week of thinking, stressing himself and trying to look normal in front of Mika, he had come with a plan.~In which is Valentine's day and Shu wants to make Mika happy~





	

It was the 13th of February and Shu was laying on his bed thinking. He looked at Mademoiselle. _‘I finally know what to do this Valentine’s day for Mika’_ He happily thought.

The pink haired boy had actually thought about it for a week but he couldn’t come up with a good plan. He wanted to make Mika happy. The black haired boy always worked so hard so he wouldn’t be a burden to him. But after all this time Shu had finally (kind of) made Mika understand he wasn’t a burden. And since they have been dating for some time now he wanted to make the boy happy. _‘I need to do something that will make him the happiest man on earth’_ Shu thought. After a week of thinking, stressing himself and trying to look normal in front of Mika, he had come with a plan.

“Now… how do I ask him out?” He sighed. He really wanted to make Valentine’s day special for Mika but he couldn’t think of a way to ask him out. Even though he didn’t really like the holiday, he wanted to do his best for Mika. Maybe he could casually tell him during lunch to go out with him after school that afternoon. _‘Kagehira, will you go out with me this afternoon?’_ No. That didn’t sound like him at all. Maybe _‘Kagehira, Happy Valentine’s day. Do you want to be my valentine?’_. He blushed at the mere thought of saying that. It was too embarrassing for him.

 _‘I’ll just tell him to go with me without explaining. He will probably follow me, wouldn’t he?’_ He finally thought. He remembered how Mika had always followed him whenever he wanted to or not. Also how he had always followed his orders unless it involved Mika leaving him, only then he disobeyed. _‘Telling him to just come with me after school sounds much easier’._

Now Shu hoped with all his being that Mika would understand what Shu meant so he didn’t have to say out loud it was a date. It was too embarrassing for him to admit. After he had finally perfected his date plan he went to sleep. Waiting for the 14th to come so he could make Mika feel as happy as he could.

 

Shu had tried telling Mika when they were having lunch that they had to go out after school. But the air felt tense and no matter how many times he tried to say it they always ended up talking about idol activities. He even tried to tell Mika that morning that they were going out after he had told him to eat something. But the black haired boy said he needed to take care of some things at school. And before he could say another thing apart from “You should eat breakfast. Today is going to be a long day.” and “Let’s eat lunch together today.” Mika was gone.

He sighed while eating a croissant. He looked at Mika and thought of how to get to say those simple words. _‘Kagehira, we are going out today’_ they were so simple yet he couldn’t say them. Everytime he tried to get those words out it felt like a knot was forming in his throat. Mika was fidgeting on his chair in front of him but Shu didn’t notice. He was feeling too anxious and was too concentrated to notice. “Oshi-san…” Mika’s voice made him come back to reality. “Kagehira” he said unconsciously frowning.

Mika yelped. _‘I made Oshi-san mad’_ he thought. “N-nothin’ is just that… I have to work in a few minutes…” he lied. Shu looked at him and frowned more. “You shouldn’t work too much, Kagehira…” Mika always worked so much even though he told him not to. Asking him out went to the back of his head while he worried about the black haired boy in front of him. “If you overwork yourself you’ll end up in the infirmary and that is no good. Have you eaten regularly?”

Mika wasn’t used to the Shu that cared about him but he didn’t said anything. He just nodded and smiled “Yes, Oshi-san. Thanks to ya I always remember to eat”. Shu sighed and stopped frowning. “That’s good to hear… Well, I guess I can’t do anything about your job. You should go or else you’ll be late” He stated after looking at Mika’s plate. Half of the food was gone. It wasn’t much but for Mika who doesn’t eat a lot it was enough. He just hoped the boy wouldn’t collapse in the middle of working.

Mika nodded and stood up. “Then I’ll be goin’. See ya at the club, Oshi-san” He said leaving with his things. _‘Now I really have to make this day worth it to Mika’_. Shu looked him go and sighed “...See you at the club.”

 

The bell rang and Shu was already in the handicrafts club room waiting for Mika to come. After failing to tell him during lunch to go out he had thought over and over on how to tell him. In the end he decided for a simple way. He heard the door open and heard Mika said “Oshi-san ’m sorry ’m late”. He looked up and saw Mika walk towards his work table where he had a pile of plushies. “You are right on time. The bell rang a minute ago” He told him looking back at the pile of fabrics in front of him.

 _‘I have to tell him. I really need to tell him’_ Shu turned around to look back at Mika and saw him sewing a plushie. He cleared his throat before talking. “Kagehira, we are going out”. Mika left the plushie aside with a confused look “Are we goin’ to buy more fabrics?” He asked.

“No. Just come with me. Don’t ask questions” Shu said taking his bag and Mademoiselle. He started walking towards the door. When he didn’t hear Mika footsteps he stopped and turned around. He saw that Mika was still sitting on his place with a confused look on his face. “Take your things we are going out now” He said wishing he didn’t sound too forceful.

Mika quickly took his bag and walked towards Shu. He was still confused but he didn’t made any questions. The pink haired boy turned around and left the room. Hearing how Mika was following him. ‘At least I could tell him to go out’ He thought slightly blushing. His heart was beating like crazy on his chest and he really hoped that Mika would enjoy this date.

 

They walked towards the mall district close to Yumenosaki. Every shop they walked by was decorated with a valentine’s theme. Some shops had red heart shaped balloons outside their windows and some had heart shaped stickers or red and white themed colors. Mika was walking besides Shu looking to the sides eyeing the stores. He stopped to look at a candy store and Shu stopped and looked at him. “Do you want anything from there?” Shu asked. He knew Mika would probably say no since he always felt bad after eating profesional made food. But he still asked. Mika shaked his head and awkwardly laughed “Nah. ‘ll probably feel bad if I eat somethin’ like this. I just thought it was pretty” He said looking to the side and blushing a little. Shu moved closer to the window and looked at the candy.

There were some chocolate boxes with elegantly decorated chocolates. Some heart shaped ones, rectangular ones with intricate patterns and some round ones that looked normal but apparently were stuffed. And the boxes were beautiful too. Really fitting to the chocolates. Mika was right. They were pretty. _‘Maybe I could make something that beautiful for him’_ Shu thought looking at Mika _‘It would fit him perfectly’._

“You are right, they are pretty” Shu said gently smiling at Mika. Mika opened his eyes wide and blushed. Seeing Shu smile made his heart skip a beat. He looked to the side before speaking “Y-ya… where were we goin’, Oshi-san? Shouldn’t we start walkin’ again?” Shu was taken aback before he cleared his throat and answered without looking at Mika “Yes, we should move. If we go even later we won’t spend too much time at the arcade” He said walking away.

“The arcade?” The black haired boy confusedly asked. Shu realized his mistake and started to walk faster so he couldn’t see his blushing face. _‘I SHOULDN’T HAVE MENTIONED THE ARCADE. I WANTED TO KEEP IT A SECRET UNTIL WE WERE THERE’_. Mika started to walk faster trying to catch up with the pink haired boy. “Oshi-san why are we goin’ to the arcade??” He said quickly walking besides Shu. The pink haired boy just angrily said “Isn’t it common for us to go out and have fun once in a while? We are highschool boys. We are supposed to have fun” He quickly said hoping Mika wouldn’t notice how red his face was.

Mika grabbed Shu’s jacket and made him stop. “I see, Oshi-san~ Is nice to have fun once in a while~” He answered smiling at Shu “Now let’s peacefully walk to the arcade instead of walking so fast~” Shu nodded and started to walk slowly with Mika on his side.

 

When they got to the arcade Mika ran towards the crane games. Shu followed him and saw how he was looking really intensely at the plushies inside of it. “Do you want any of them?” Shu asked. Mika blushed and said “Oshi-san… ‘s ok I have too many of them anyways”. Shu looked at him and then back at the machine. He handed Mademoiselle to Mika and inserted some coins into it.

He moved the crane towards the corner where a teddy bear that looked badly stitched was sitting. _‘It looks like he needs to be fixed. Mika will probably love it’_ Shu thought while he slyly looked at Mika besides him. The boy was was excitedly looking at how the crane moved towards the teddy bear. He held Mademoiselle thighly but delicately towards him. Shu managed to grab the teddy bear and Mika excitedly yelped. “Oshi-san! Ye got ‘im!” He heard Mika whisper.

Just when the crane was close to release the bear this fell. It bounced on another plushie and then fell to price area. “Waaaah~! Oshi-san ye are amazing!” Mika said smiling brightly at the pink haired boy. Shu blushed and took the bear out. “Here take this. I have no use for it” He said handing the bear to Mika and taking Mademoiselle back in his arms.

Taking the bear into his hands Mika examined it. “Oshi-san…” he said caressing the bear. Then he looked up to Shu. “Thank ya kindly, Oshi-san! I love it!” He said smiling at the other boy. Shu coughed and looked to the side blushing “I’m glad” He muttered. ‘Mika truly is the cutest when he is happy’ He thought. “Let’s go”.

Shu started to walk away and Mika ran to catch up. When he got besides Shu he softly grabbed the boy’s hand. Shu tensed and quickly looked to his hand. When he saw his intertwined hands he blushed. Mika tried to take his hand away when he felt how the older boy tensed. Shu felt how the black haired boy was taking his hand away and quickly held it tighly. “Don’t let go of me. You can get lost” He said while blushing. Mika nodded and blushed too. Slowly grabbing Shu’s hand better.

 

It was late and they were walking back home. Shu hadn’t let go of Mika’s hand since they were at the arcade. Mika was walking besides Shu, holding the teddy bear close to him. Sometimes they stopped to look inside of shops and more than once Shu had offered to buy Mika some kind of food. But Mika always said how he would feel bad if he ate something so well made.

Shu knew Mika’s answer would be that but he still tried. In the end he asked Mika if he wanted to go home and the boy had sleepily nodded his head. _‘He must be tired after walking around so much… after all he didn’t eat much at lunch’_ Shu worriedly thought. Mika suddenly stopped and looked at Shu. The sun was setting and everything was hit with a golden sunlight. Outside the boy’s eyes were shining like two gems. His left eye was as bright as a sapphire. And his right eye as bright as a yellow topaz.

“Oshi-san...” The boy started. He let go of Shu’s hand and left his and Shu’s bags on the floor. With the teddy bear and Mademoiselle inside of both. At the sudden feeling of loss Shu tried to grab Mika’s jacket. When he realized what he almost did he blushed and looked away. Mika gently took Shu’s face in between his hands and made him look at him.

“Oshi-san… The teddy bear… Offerin’ me sweets… Suddenly askin’ me to go out with ya…” Shu held his breath in anticipation. His face felt hot. He was nervous and couldn’t look away from Mika’s eyes. “Is all of this for Valentine’s Day?” Mika finished. He looked serious and calm while Shu was a blushing mess on his hands. Slowly the pink haired boy exhaled and nodded his head.

“I-” Shu started but his voice broke. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I wanted to… make something for you to make you… happy… like a d-date…” He whispered. Mika’s eyes shined and a smile started to form on his face. “That’s very sweet of ya, Shu” Mika said. Suddenly hearing his name coming out from the black haired boy’s mouth made him freeze. He tried to answer but could only manage to babble some unintelligible words. Mika couldn’t wait more and kissed him making the pink haired boy yelp in surprise.

“I love ya too, Shu” Mika told him after parting for air. He was smiling and his cheeks were a soft pink. Shu opened his mouth and closed it. He moved a hand to cover his mouth. _‘He is too much for me’_ He thought. He took Mika by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. Stopping right in front of his lips. “I… I love you…. Mika” He whispered and sweetly kissed the boy. Mika hummed happily into the kiss, his hands softly petting Shu’s hair.

 _‘Maybe I do like Valentine’s day after all’_ Shu thought while kissing Mika.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading this!!!  
> I actually wanted to post this on the 14th of February but I got busy *sweats*  
> But now is here! Close to White Day too haha  
> *whispers* I may or may not write a Mika version of this for White Day  
> @bluekitten__ this is my twitter if you want to come and talk~


End file.
